1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instant messaging systems and, more particularly, to instant messaging presence state information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging systems, such as SunONE Instant Messenger, AOL Instant Messenger (AIM), and Yahoo! Messenger, for example, may provide a convenient method for users of a computer system to interact with one another in various different ways. Generally, instant messaging systems provide the capability for several computer system users to “chat” or exchange messages nearly instantaneously, such that when one user enters and sends a message, another user sees that message soon thereafter. In many embodiments, instant messaging systems may provide users engaging in such a chat the ability to see their messages interspersed with those of other respondents and displayed in the order the messages were exchanged. Instant messaging systems may thus provide a context for dialogue when other modes of communication are inaccessible or inconvenient.
In some embodiments, instant messaging systems may provide other features in addition to a chat operation. For example, a given instant messaging system may provide for users to establish static virtual “conference rooms,” which may permit users to engage in chats with whoever happens to be in the virtual conference room at a given time. Such a feature may, for example, enable users situated at different locations to conduct group meetings. Additionally, a given instant messaging system may enable users to send alerts to one another. In one embodiment an instant messaging alert may be used to convey information when no response is desired, such as a meeting reminder, for example. These and other types of instant messaging operations are discussed in greater detail below.
In an instant messaging environment, some indication of whether or not a given user is available to engage in instant messaging operations may be useful. For example, users may temporarily step away from their desks, attend meetings, or leave the office. Even when physically present, users may be busy with other tasks and unavailable for instant messaging operations. Consequently, in some instant messaging system embodiments an instant messaging presence state is implemented. In one embodiment, such a presence state may include a status indication, such as a text message that a user selects from a list or enters directly. Changes to a user's presence state may then become visible to other users of the system. For example, if a given user is busy with other tasks, he or she may select a “busy” instant messenger presence state, which may indicate a busy status to other users.
The presence state may effectively indicate a given user's presence status to other users of a system. However, a user may fail to select the presence state that actually corresponds to that user's status at a given time. For example, a given user may be busy with other tasks but forget to select a busy presence state. Thus, other users may potentially interrupt the given user with requests to chat or other instant messenger operations. Likewise, if a given user indicates an availability to chat but is actually away at an appointment, other users may mistakenly assume the given user is in fact available.
Even if a user selects a busy presence state to notify other users of a desire not to be disturbed, this may not actually prevent other users from attempting to initiate instant messenger operations with the busy user. For example, another user could simply ignore the busy presence state and send alerts, requests to chat, or other operations to the busy user. Additionally, changes in presence state may not result in relevant instant messenger operations being performed. For example, a busy user may wish to chat with another user once he is no longer busy, but may forget this fact by the time he changes his presence state to reflect an idle status.